Motor vehicles having storage spaces behind passenger seating are known. For example, pickup trucks, vans, SUVs and other utility vehicles are known and used for carrying and/or storing cargo, tools, groceries, hunting equipment and the like. In an effort to increase the utility of the storage space of a motor vehicle, items such as nets, dividers, storage bins and the like have been used with the motor vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,890 discloses a vehicle storage cabinet that fits on the floor of a cargo compartment of a utility vehicle. The cabinet contains two sections that can fit around a wheel well extending up from the floor. However, the storage cabinet does not afford for strapping of heavy items on top of the cabinet for secure holding during transport. In addition, the individual compartments within the storage cabinet do not provide for small storage compartments where small items such hand tools, nails, screws and the like can be stored in an efficient manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,993 discloses a truck bed divider system for placement within the bed of a truck. However, the divider system does not provide for enclosed compartments that can be used to store tools, equipment and the like in a watertight environment. In addition, the truck bed divider system does not afford for the secure holding of an item such as a motorcycle, all-terrain vehicle, etc. on top of the divider system. As such, a versatile storage system for pickup truck beds and utility vehicles that provides a variety of sealed compartments and a useful load surface for various outdoor activities and cargo hauling would be desirable.